


If Only You Would

by Goodchampagneandprivateplanes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dom Harry, Drunk Louis, Flirty Louis, Happy Ending, Innocent Louis, Jealous Harry, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Punching, Sub Louis, Top Harry, hungover Louis, no explicit sex, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes/pseuds/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flirty and Hungover!Louis makes up with Harry after a fight</p><p>Or, where Louis gets drunk to forget about Harry, just to be greeted with him the next morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only You Would

And just like that, Louis slammed the door behind Harry. It wasn’t the first time that they had fought like this, but it was the first time that it lasted this long. Harry had packed up his things that he had at Louis’ place and left. Louis turned around, hands cupped over his eyes as he sunk to the ground, back against the door. Harry was gone and now he could let himself go. Louis sobbed into his hands, sniffling in between cries. The entire fight was idiotic and should have never started, and it definitely should have never gotten to the point it did. It was all over a stupid thing that Louis had said during an interview. It wasn’t like he actually had any intentions of cheating on Harry, but any time Louis even said a woman’s name, Harry’s blood boiled. Although the relationship between Louis and Harry was never public, it was most definitely present. Louis usually ignored the questions about what woman was looking hot, but today he had spoken up. He thought it was nothing, but Harry had immediately shot him a look of disgust during the interview, and Louis had Harry bitching the entire drive home. Louis partially said it to cover up any thoughts of there being a relationship within the band; to feign being "straight". Louis was trying to protect his and Harry's relationship because if he mentioned anything remotely close to being attracted to Harry, the fans would react, which in turn, would have management up their asses for the upcoming months. Harry had wanted to have their relationship, but due to management, that wasn’t happening any time soon, but Harry had always hoped. He always overtly fonded over Louis, but he never expected Louis to say that a woman was hot, and that he would not mind marrying her, regardless of whether he meant it or not. 

They had come home and fought. It started off verbally, Harry yelling at Louis. Louis yelled back and it got worse from there. Louis had punched a hole in the wall; Harry started crying 15 minutes in. Louis had thrown a pillow at Harry, which he missed. Then Harry threw a notebook at Louis. Louis had ducked and missed it, but definitely swore at Harry soon after. Louis had called Harry a child and left the room. They had calmed down for a bit. Harry came down and apologized to Louis and told him he loved him, but Louis did not reply. Louis was still hurt and upset over the fight over the stupid comment he made. Harry got angry again and punched the wall, this time. Louis had started yelling again, and ended up throwing a plate against the wall, followed by an almost-empty vodka bottle. He yelled at Harry to get out, and Harry was much too quick to act for Louis’ liking. Ten minutes after the comment, Harry was walking out the door, and Louis was sobbing behind the closed door.

Broken liquor bottles littered the floor and pineapple vodka seeped through the crevices of the tiles. Louis blinked a few times and licked his lips, wincing softly after noticing that his lips were bleeding, probably from biting them during the fight. Louis never liked the fighting, but Harry had never left before. He threatened to leave a few times, but this time, he had actually walked out of the door – their door. 

Louis dragged himself back up to his feet and peeked out the window just to see that Harry had truly left. He punched the wall again; this time his knuckles started bleeding and he winced. He walked into the kitchen, opened up the fridge, and took a long swig of vodka, straight from the bottle. He swore under his breath, making a face from the overwhelming taste of pure alcohol. Despite the taste, he took another long swig and sighed, placing the bottle on the counter. The vodka wouldn’t be enough.

Six beers and several more swigs of vodka later, Louis was happily drunk. He was only in his boxers at this point and dancing in the kitchen to some Pitbull song playing on the radio. He grabbed his phone and attempted to text one of his best friends, Liam, but it didn’t work out to well since his fingers were not listening to his brain. He sighed and took another sip from the vodka bottle, sitting down on the kitchen floor, still wiggling around to the song.

Once the alcohol hit his system more, Louis was on top of the world, almost delirious. He dialed Harry’s number, and much to his surprise, Harry picked up.

“Hey Haaaaaz,” Louis slurred, smiling to himself. “Haaaaaz, ‘m surprised you picked up.”

Harry didn’t reply on the phone. He was still in his car, sitting in his own driveway. He had been sitting in the driveway for the past two hours, but he couldn’t find the energy to get out of the car and walk into his house. Alone.

“You know what? ‘m gonna tell you something,” Louis slurred again, talking to himself. Harry wasn’t quite sure how to react, his maybe-ex-boyfriend is drunk, calling him, after a major fight. Maybe he would just let him talk it out.

“I really do love ya, Haz. Y’no?” Louis chuckled on the other line. “Well, I did. I do. I think.”

Harry’s thumb hovered over the hang up button, but he didn’t press down quite yet.

“Haz, why aren’t you talking? Are you okay?” Harry was barely able to understand Louis at this point.

“Come home, Haz. Hoooooooome.”

It was that comment that made Harry finally hang up. 

Louis looked at his phone, dialed Harry again, and laughed when he was denied. He took another shot from the bottle, laughing the entire time. 

It was only about 20 minutes after Harry hung up that Louis heard a knock on the door.

“Key’s under the mat!” Louis slurred, smiling giddily. He expected Harry to come walking through the doors, but instead, he was met with a slightly-annoyed Liam. Harry had texted Liam to let him know what was happening and Liam swore he wouldn’t tell Louis Harry was worried about him.

“You’re not Haz.”

“And you’re drunk.” Liam replied. “You’re lucky it was just me knocking and not some serial killer. You could’ve just gotten yourself killed yelling out where your key is.”

“Sor, thought you were Haz. ‘m good, Liam. You can go home,” Louis sighed. He knew once Liam came, he was done drinking.

“How are you even conscious right now?” Liam questioned, looking at the mess around Louis. There were the six beer cans and the now-empty bottle of vodka. Given, that bottle didn’t have that much left in it, but it was just enough to get him happily drunk.

Louis shrugged. “Seems like it was more than it was, plus beer,” Louis grinned. He reached out to Liam to help him stand up, quickly wincing and retreating his hand, noticing a pain in his hand.

Liam looked worried at Louis, and as soon as Louis saw that face, Louis assured him that he was fine.

“I’ll sleep it off,” Louis murmured. He then realized that he’ll be sleeping alone for the first time in months. “Promise.”

Liam just looked at him and helped him onto his feet. 

“I hope you know I’m staying just so I know you don’t aspirate and die or something,” Liam said protectively. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Not gon’ do that, Li,” Louis snickered. He swayed his way to the fridge and grabbed two cans of beer.

“Want one, mate?” Louis offered, holding the cold beer to Liam. Liam shook his head and placed both back in the fridge.

“You need to sleep,” Liam insisted, taking Louis’ shoulders from behind and positioning him toward the hallway to the bedroom.

“ ‘m gonna wait,” Louis said, turning back around at Liam, steadying himself against the doorframe.

“Oh yeah? For what?”

“Hazza.”

“You better sleep, Lou.”

Louis accepted his fate and pouted to Liam, who guided him into his bedroom. Liam tucked Louis in and turned the television on, leaving it on some movie that was playing that Will Smith was in. Louis was deliriously drunk at this point and didn’t care what was on.

“Li?” Louis said, before Liam could walk out. “Can you tell Harry I love him?” he slurred, a smile forming on his face.

“Tell him tomorrow when you’re sober. It might mean more then. Good night, Louis,” Liam replied as he walked out of the room. Louis sat there in the dark for a minute, not sure how to feel.

Louis woke up the next morning, head pounding, mouth dry, and wrist throbbing. He licked his lips and squinted his eyes toward the sun that seemed too blare through the blinds. He rolled over and pulled the covers over his eyes with the one hand that wasn’t throbbing and groaned. It wasn’t too much later that Liam was at his bedside with Tylenol and Gatorade.

“How’re you feeling?” Liam said quietly, offering the medication and much-needed Gatorade.

“Like shit.” Louis grabbed the Tylenol and took them both with a swig of the Gatorade, closing his eyes immediately after. “Actually, worse than shit. Everything hurts,” Louis said truthfully.

“I figured. You were pretty out of it. Good job, lad.” Liam patted Louis on the back and Louis winced. 

“Fuck this,” Louis said. He sat up and immediately felt a wave of nausea. Before he could process what was happening, he was running to the bathroom with a hand covering his mouth. Liam simply sighed and headed back to the kitchen to get some more Tylenol along with some Zofran that Louis had laying around from a recent stomach bug he had.

Louis flushed the toilet after his stomach contents were brought up and sighed, leaning back against the bath tub. He vaguely remembered last night, but he definitely still felt it. His hand was bruised between his ring and pinkie finger on his right hand. He didn’t want to pay much mind to it; it only hurt if he moved it a certain way or if something brushed up against it. And he definitely didn’t want Liam to see it. He snuck out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and pulled on a hoodie. 

Liam came back into the room with the Zofran and Tylenol for Louis, which he took graciously.

“Forgot I had this stuff, man,” Louis smiled. Zofran was a wonder drug for Louis. It dissolved and took away all of the nausea and vomiting for a solid 8 hours. It was beautiful, and especially beautiful after a night of getting disgustingly drunk. Louis curled back up in bed and Liam sat at the foot of the bed, quietly. “What even happened last night?” Louis asked after a few minutes in silence. Liam shrugged, not wanting let Louis know Harry was worried about him last night despite the fight that they had. Louis nodded in acknowledgement and covered his face more with the sheet, partially in shame.

After a few more minutes in the silence, Louis asked to go out for breakfast, to which Liam perked up a bit at. They were driving around when Liam finally decided to pull into some diner-like restaurant for breakfast that neither have been to before. Liam looked to Louis for approval and was met with an “I don’t care, I’m sure this is fine” shrug. 

A few minutes after Louis ordered his pancakes and eggs, and Liam ordered his corned beef hash and eggs, the food came out. Louis rolled up his sleeve and winced, which concerned Liam. Liam looked at Louis quizzically, and then glanced down at his hand.

“The hell happened to you?” Liam asked, shocked and concerned. Louis shrugged. He really didn’t remember that much. He can just assume it was from a punch to the wall. At least, he hoped it was a punch to the wall and not a punch to Harry. No matter how much he racked his brain, he couldn’t frame together last night. Liam watched as Louis ate uncomfortably before switching to eating with his left hand.

“Yeah, mate, maybe you should get that checked out,” Liam said, glaring at Louis. Again, Louis shrugged. It didn’t matter much to him, even if it was broken, there wasn’t much to be done, and he didn’t care for the whole “splinted and battered” look. He wasn’t like that. 

Halfway into the meal, Louis heard a familiar voice and quickly turned his head, just to see Harry out of the corner of his eye. He quickly snapped his head back toward Liam, a shocked look plastered onto his face. Liam looked just as surprised. 

“What do I do?!” Louis frantically whispered. This time, it was Liam who shrugged. While Louis was considering saying hello, waving, or running away, it was Harry who came up to the table first. 

Harry just stood at the head of the table for a second, looking at Louis, debating what to do. Should he pour the glass of water on Louis’ head? Should he be the “bigger man” and apologize? Should he just say hello?

“About last night..,” Harry started. Louis waved his words away with his hand, holding back a wince as he did so. 

“It’s not that big..,” Louis said. 

“Let me finish,” Harry said sternly. Louis swallowed his food and looked up at Harry uncomfortably.

“Last night was uncalled for. On both of our ends. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions, you shouldn’t have fought back, I shouldn’t have gotten physical, and you shouldn’t have gotten physical. I can put it past us this time, if you can too,” Harry said, shrugging slightly at the end. Louis nodded along.

“Yeah, I agree. We’ll have to work this out at home,” Louis stated. Harry made a soft hum, his sign for Louis that he heard what he said. Louis nodded in acknowledgement and moved down in the booth so Harry could sit with him and Liam. Harry smiled softly as he sat down next to Louis.

“Yep, you still smell like alcohol, love,” Harry said, laughing quietly.

“Pineapple vodka? Or beer?” Louis grimaced merely thinking about the hangover he woke up with just hours ago.

“Both.” And with that comment, Harry buried his face into Louis hair and reached for Louis’ hand, which he instinctively pulled back. Harry furrowed his eyebrows together before Louis rolled up his sleeve to reveal his bruised and swollen hand.

“Whoops,” Louis shrugged.

“You idiot, that’s not a whoops! What’d you do?!” Harry said, hushed but concerned.

“Probably punched something?” Louis shrugged. “Don’t really remember too much.”

“You dork,” Harry shook his head. “You’re going to have to get that splinted, you know.”

And, of course, after breakfast, both Liam and Harry accompanied Louis to the doctor. And, of course, as they had suspected, Louis fractured his fifth metacarpal, commonly known as a “boxer’s fracture”. And, of course, he had a splint running his ring and pinky finger down his forearm. Louis wasn’t too happy with that and wanted to punch Liam for being right, but he wasn’t about to put his other hand at risk.

Liam went home after the doctor visit and Harry drove Louis back to his own place. 

“You know, I can’t give you any secret pleasures with my hand now!” Louis smirked. Harry glanced over at him while he was driving.

“You still have your left hand,” Harry argued.

“Yeah, but I’m not a lefty.”

“You could practice with your left hand. I’m sure you’ve used it before on yourself in the past,” Harry retorted. Louis’ cheeks turned pink at that comment and snickered.

“You would know that, eh? Maybe I’ll have to break my left hand too.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Louis winked at him from the passenger seat and slid his hand on Harry’s thigh closest to him. 

“Fuck you, Tomlinson.”

“If only you would.” Louis bit his lower lip flirtatiously at his comment and Harry pulled into his driveway.

“You never said..,” Harry started, but was quickly cut off with a pair of lips touching his and a hand on his thigh again.

“Just did,” Louis pointed out. He shrugged after a minute and quickly replied with a “Well, if you don’t want to…”, but Harry got out of the car, swung Louis’ door open and carried him into the house bridal style.

He would show him just how far a bit of flirting can do, and just how special make up sex can be.


End file.
